Recuerdos perdidos
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Él simplemente se dirigía al salón y se sentaba en su antiguo y viejo sillón, cerrando los ojos y respirando paulatinamente. / Abría los ojos y, sin siquiera quererlo, se encontraba con un millar de recuerdos que le abordaban sin permiso. / Mi primer Johnlock. Situado después de Reichenbach.


¡Hola! Éste es mi primer fic sobre Sherlock, así que intenten no matarme si lo hago algo mal.

Antes que nada, **Sherlock y sus personajes pertenecen a la cadena BBC, y al gran genio Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

**RECUERDOS PERDIDOS**

Cogió aire, y, al dejarlo ir, pudo decidirse por fin a introducir la pequeña llave en el pomo de la puerta del 221B de Baker Street.

Una vez por semana volvía a su antiguo apartamento para visitar a la señora Hudson, la cual siempre le recibía con gratitud y añoranza. Solían sentarse en las dos sillas de la cocina, mientras ella preparaba te y, sólo algunas veces, preparaba galletas que había elaborado el día anterior, al que él no podía rechazar, por muy poca hambre que tuviese; normalmente hablaban sobre cosas sin importancia, demasiado banales e intrascendentes como para darle algún significado a la conversación. Una vez hubieran hablado sobre lo insípida y monótona que había sido la semana, la señora Hudson se marchaba con alguna excusa que siempre intentaba mostrar de manera ingeniosa para dejar a John a solas en su antiguo cuarto.

Él simplemente se dirigía al salón y se sentaba en su antiguo y viejo sillón, cerrando los ojos y respirando paulatinamente. Le costaba una barbaridad abrir los ojos y observar que, en cada rincón de la habitación, habitaba una historia. Abría los ojos y, sin siquiera quererlo, se encontraba con un millar de recuerdos que le abordaban sin permiso. Dirigía la mirada hacia la pequeña mesa de madera que tenía en frente, y no podía evitar ver la pequeña maleta rosa que investigaron en su primer caso juntos, la primera vez que se conocieron. Mirara donde mirara, los recuerdos le asaltaban por cada rincón de la habitación, y eso dolía. Dolía porque sabía que aunque ese pequeño cuarto mantenía vivaz todas las aventuras e historias que habían vivido, podría haber almacenado un millar más. Un millar más de aventuras, asesinatos, crímenes, historias, enfados, desenfados, burlas, y sentimientos. Un millar más de momentos preciosos nunca vividos.

Desvió la mirada hacia la calavera que con tanta peculiaridad había adornado en el salón, y no pudo evitar sonreír tristemente al acordarse de la vez que le vio hablar solo con ella, en el cual él refutó con su singular tono arrogante que "sólo pensaba en voz alta".

Entornó los ojos hacia la cocina, dónde antes se encontraba llena de curiosos líquidos de diferentes colores, todos bien resguardados y embotijados en matraces y tubos de ensayo. Rememoró el día en el que empezó a salir un hilo de humo blanco por encima de sus cabezas, y en cuanto pudo darse cuenta, él había salido de la cocina y había cerrado su puerta fuertemente, dirigiéndose a algún lugar para ocultarse de lo que sería una pequeña explosión que calcinó la mitad de la cocina. Volvió a sonreír en cuánto recordó exactamente sus palabras entre una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa; "Sólo ha sido un experimento que ha resultado ser nefasto, no hay razón para alterarse".

A veces, incluso, miraba por la ventana y se deleitaba con el recuerdo suyo tocando el violín, mientras las notas salían tristes y pesarosas, como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizadas para definir exactamente la soledad que sentía en su corazón antes de conocer a John.

Todos estas sensaciones ya las había vivido mucho antes de conocerle. Él, como doctor de la milicia en Afganistán, había vivido todas las peripecias y tragedias que conllevaban saber que tus compañeros, e incluso íntimos amigos, perdían la vida entre tus manos y sólo podías enfrentarte a ello siendo consciente de qué no podías hacer nada para salvarlos. Y había aprendido a seguir adelante, a pesar de todo lo que eso conllevaba: días malos, pesadillas verídicas, recuerdos en los que sus manos se teñían de sangre...

Todo eso lo había aceptado ya en su vida, y había aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

Pero a _Sherlock_ no.

No podía sobrellevar su muerte, no la de _él_.

Con solo mencionar su nombre el corazón se le llenaba de angustia y pesadumbre.

Y, muchas veces, sentado en ese sillón, mirando la nada mientras veía el polvo filtrarse ante la poca luz de la ventana, se culpaba por ello. ¿Y si hubiera llegado tan solo unos minutos antes? ¿Y si no hubiera echo caso de lo que hubiera dicho, y podría haberlo salvado?

Preguntas atormentadas que nunca encontrarían respuesta.

Y, de nuevo le invadía esa sensación de angustia. Esa sensación de que podría haberle dicho lo que sentía cuando se encontraba junto a él y que ahora no podía decírselo.

Y, una vez más, volvió a encerrar todos esos recuerdos y pesadumbres que contenía, se levantaba, echaba un último vistazo y se despedía de la señora Hudson. Y así esperaba, una vez más, otra semana aburrida y triste, para volver a abrir esa caja de recuerdos del 221B de Baker Street.

_Fin_

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

La verdad es que me está cogiendo el gustillo por esta pareja, así que si veo que os gusta, me veréis más de una vez por este fandom ^^

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
